


Birthday Note

by dotti55



Series: LightxL [8]
Category: Death Note
Genre: LightxL, LxLight - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotti55/pseuds/dotti55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L wonders what to get Light for his 25th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Note

"Light, what do you want for your birthday?" L asked his partner as they shared breakfast. Light sighed as he put down the newspaper he was reading.

"L you ask me that every year and what do I tell you?"

"That you don't want anything, but that really isn't true. You enjoy opening presents," L answered and Light chuckled.

"I never said I didn't enjoy getting presents, but I can't think of anything that I can tell you I want."

L popped what was left of his melon into his mouth and frowned at the young auburn haired detective.

"There are times I believe you enjoy being aggravating," he said as he stood from the table making Light laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be;" he walked over to the irritated raven and took him into his arms, " I really can't think of anything I want or need but I promise to think about it at work today, okay?" he leaned forward and captured L's mouth, his tongue demanding entrance and L granting it, his own tongue wrapping around Light's when he did. 

When breathing became an issue, Light released him and ran a hand through the unruly black hair.

"I love you, and I'll call you if anything crosses my mind," he said and L pulled away from him picking up his coffee cup.

"I love you as well, even when you're aggravating," he answered with a smile and walked into his office, closing the door behind him. Light sighed and ran a hand through his hair before grabbing his keys and walking out of the door.

He was surprised to see the black Mercedes waiting at the curb in front of the building when he walked out, Watari standing at the open passenger door.

"Good morning Detective Yagami," he said with a small bow, "It was suggested you should be chauffeured in on this special day." Light laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"I see. Well, who am I to turn down a ride to work on my "special day"? It certainly is more comfortable than the subway," he said and climbed into the familiar back seat and relaxed.

"I believe this is your 25th birthday?" Watari asked as he pulled out into traffic.  
"Yes, I've officially hit the quarter century mark," Light answered with a smile, "I'm surprised L didn't say something smart ass about it. Especially since I gave him a hard time when he turned 30."

"The day is just beginning," Watari said with a grin and Light stopped smiling.

Matsuda finished tying the balloons to Light's desk chair as several other detectives entered the office.

"What are you doing now, Matsuda?" one of them asked as the others snickered behind him.

"It's Light's birthday, he's turning 25!" he answered happily standing back and admiring his work, "Suki's bringing a cake when she gets in!" he added.

"Is his boyfriend showing up? Will he bring flowers?" another asked and Matsuda frowned at the snickers that followed that question, turning angrily on his fellow officers.

"When will you guys grow up?" he asked angrily, "And I don't know if Ryuzaki is coming or not. If he's smart he'll stay away just to keep far from you guys!" 

"Don't be so touchy," another officer told him, "Everyone here likes Yagami, and we're just having a little fun!" 

"You're idea of fun is annoying, Hisoki," Matsuda answered and went back to decorating Light's desk with Happy Birthday banners. He finished just as Light walked into the squad room, stopping when he saw all the balloons.

"Happy Birthday, Light!!" Matsuda called and it was all Light could do to suppress a groan. He walked over to his desk and the beaming Matsuda.

"Thank you, Matsuda, you really shouldn't have bothered…" he started and Matsuda laughed.

"Come on it's the big 25!! Suki's bringing a cake in just a little bit for lunch, she made it herself!" Matsuda added about his girlfriend, beaming with pride. Light smiled and patted Matsuda's arm.

"I can't wait to see it," he said sliding his balloon-covered chair from behind his desk, "I certainly didn't expect all of this." 

"So, any big plans for your birthday?" Matsuda asked. Light shook his head as he noticed the banners on his desk.

"Not that I know of but that could change," he said remembering Watari's warning that the day was still young.  
"You should call Ryuzaki and tell him there's going to be cake," Matsuda suggested and Light laughed.

"Not if you want enough cake left to share with others," he warned and Matsuda laughed with him.

"Yea, maybe you have a point. He does go through cake pretty fast doesn't he?" 

"Like a vacuum cleaner," Light answered and they laughed again until Light's ringing phone interrupted their laughter.

"Yagami," he answered and then sighed and crossed his eyes making Matsuda laugh again.

"Yes, thank you, Mom. No, I don't know if Ryuzaki has anything planned, he hasn't said anything to me. Yes, I guess it could be a surprise…well, I guess we could stop by for a little while…" he reached up and began to massage his forehead, "Yes, I know it's a special birthday and I should spend some of it with my family…look, Mom I have a lot of work to do…I'll call you when we're on our way over, okay?…Good-bye, Mom!" he hung up the phone and ran both hands through his hair taking a deep breath.

"Well, it certainly seems you're going to have a busy birthday!" Matsuda said barely hiding his amusement as he went over to his desk to begin his own work.

"Yes, Happy Birthday to me," Light said quietly, making Matsuda laugh again.

L kept staring at his screens but he wasn't really seeing what was there. He was trying to think what to get Light. Until Light he had never really thought about such things, and now that it was aggravating him so much he wished he never had in the first place. 

He stood up from his desk and walked to the huge windows in his office that overlooked the skyline. He gazed at the view not really seeing it, his hands thrust into the front pocket of his jeans as he thought. After a few moments a smile came to his face as he made the decision of what he would do. He walked back to his desk and his intercom.

"Yes, L?"

"Watari, I need you to do something for me for Light's birthday," he answered.

"Of course, I'll be right there," Watari answered. L then sat at his computer and looked up what he wanted so he could show it to Watari when he arrived.

 

"Your mother tells me you and Ryuzaki will be coming over this evening?" Soichiro said to his son who had come into his office to deliver a report.  
"Yes, she called this morning to wish me a happy birthday and "suggested" we should stop by this evening. I haven't told Ryuzaki yet, I don't know if he'll be able to tear himself away from his desk," Light answered sitting down across from his father.

"Well, if he can't I'm sure your mother will understand," Soichiro began and then father and son looked at each other and both laughed at the idea that Sachiko would understand.

"Maybe I should impress on Ryuzaki that it would be a good idea to go," Light finally said and his father nodded his agreement.

"I'm sure she won't keep you long, she just wants to see you," Soichiro added skimming the report, "This report is up to your usual standards Detective Yagami, I'll read it in depth and get back to you." Light stood up and bowed slightly understanding the meeting was now over and it was time to get back to work.

"Thank you, Deputy Director," he said before turning and leaving the office. Light shook his head slightly as he walked back to his office. He seemed to constantly have to deal with double personalities; his lover was also the world's greatest detective, and his father was also his superior. He wondered if one day he would just completely lose it and forget whom he was talking to at the moment. He grinned to himself; he had to admit that it was definitely entertaining living this life he almost never had, and he had only one person to thank for that. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

L was just returning to his office from Watari's apartment when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had been inspecting what his guardian had purchased for him and he was more than happy with it.

"How has your birthday been so far?" he asked upon seeing it was Light.

"Well, I came in to a balloon covered chair and banners on my desk for a start," he said and L smiled.

"Oh, I see," he answered, "Matsuda decided to keep it quiet this year?" They both laughed at that.

"I'm calling for two reasons," Light said afterwards, "One I'd like to know if you would like to join me for lunch. There is apparently going to be cake…"

"Well, if there's going to be cake then absolutely," L interrupted.

"I should have realized that," Light said and then took a deep breath, "The other you probably won't be so keen for." 

"Is there a problem?" L asked carefully.

"No, not really a problem but…it's my mother. She wants us to come by tonight to celebrate my "special" birthday." He wasn't surprised to hear the groan come through the phone.

"I see. I don't think it's necessary that I be there." L began.

"Oh no, you're not leaving me to go there on my own. You're my partner, we go through the good and the bad together…" Light insisted and L snorted at him.

"I don't recall any ceremony in which I agreed to that," he said.

"Oh come on Ryuzaki, you have to come with me! I thought you loved me!" Light pleaded and L sighed.

"Fine. I will meet you after your shift and we will go see your mother but it will only be a short visit, I have plans of my own," L finally agreed.

"Thank you," Light said happily, "And what kind of plans do you have?"

"That is not for discussion. Now, if you wish to meet me for lunch I need to get back to work."

"Okay, I understand," he cupped his hand around his mouth as he was close to his office, "I love you," he said.

"That is the only reason I'm going with you," L answered, "That and the fact that I love you as well," he then disconnected the call and continued to his office. Light stared at the phone when he heard the sudden dial tone and shook his head. 

A few hours later, Matsuda couldn't help laughing every time he noticed Light craning his neck to see the door. Suki had arrived with his cake and everyone was gathered around his desk waiting for him to cut it.

"He said he was coming, don't worry," he said and Light sighed.

"I know, but sometime when he's working time goes past him," he said.

"Well, why don't you go ahead and cut your cake so everyone will stop hanging around the desk and give him a quick call," Matsuda suggested and Light nodded.

"Not a bad idea," Light said and then smirked, "And that way everyone can be assured of getting at least one slice before he gets here!" they both laughed as Light began to cut.

When he had finished and everyone had a slice he reached for his phone. L answered before the first ring had finished.

"Did you not trust that I would come?" he heard.

"It's not that, but I know how deeply you work and." he stopped when he felt Matsuda pulling at his sleeve. He looked up to see L walking towards him, his phone at his ear, untied sneaker strings slapping the floor. He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket, surprised at the rush of emotion he felt as he watched L walk towards him.

"I am sorry you thought I wasn't coming," L said smiling, his eyes reflecting what he could not say in public, knowing Light would read it perfectly. He acknowledged the other officers in the room with a nod, being aware of the looks of amusement on a few of their faces, but not caring in the least. He then looked down at the cake and then at Suki.

"It looks excellent, however, the proof is in the taste." Suki laughed, she was quite used to him by now; she had been dating Matsuda for over a year, and since Light was his best friend as well as his partner, she had spent a lot of time with him and Ryuzaki. She bent down and cut off a large slice.

"I can guarantee it's the best cake you've ever eaten!" Matsuda said proudly and as L was about to comment, Light cleared his throat and gave him a look which said "Let it go" quite clearly. L instead reached for the cake and a fork, and took a large bite. After chewing for a few moments he nodded at Suki.

"Indeed, it is quite good," he said and Matsuda laughed as Suki beamed.

"I told you!" he said happily and Light nodded.

"Thank you for your hard work Suki, it is very good," he told her, "I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure Light," she said and then laughed as she watched L step in front of Light to cut himself another rather large slice.

"Honestly Ryuzaki all you had to do was ask, I would've cut you another slice," Light told him as he tucked into the second slice.

"You were talking and I didn't wish to intrude," the detective answered and Light had to resist the urge to lick the crumbs and icing from around his mouth. Instead he handed him a napkin, which L took dutifully and then continued to eat his cake without using it. They sat around Light's desk with Light, Suki and Matsuda engaging in conversation, and L doing more eating than talking.

"I think it's time for me to get back to my desk," Suki said after a while and smiled at Matsuda, "I'll see you after work?" she asked and he nodded. She then turned her smile to Light and tried not to laugh when she saw L going for yet another piece of cake.

"Happy Birthday Light, I hope you get a chance to enjoy the rest of your cake," she said with a wink, "Enjoy Ryuzaki!" she added and then left the office. Light turned his attention to L, who was finishing off yet another piece.

"Matsuda, excuse us a minute," Light said taking L's arm and leading him out into the hallway and into the empty meeting room, closing the door behind him. He then took the unused napkin from L's fingers and began to wipe the crumbs from his mouth.

"I think maybe that's enough cake for now," he said trying not to laugh at the pout that was forming.

"Did you not ask me here in order to have cake with you?" he asked and Light laughed.

"Well, yes but that didn't mean you could eat the entire thing on your own!" he said as L finished his last piece. Light took that opportunity to lean forward and capture his mouth in a quick kiss.

"I am glad you came though, thank you," he said after releasing him and L nodded.

"You are welcome, although I am sure your co-workers are discussing what we could possibly be doing that required we leave the room," he said and Light raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure they are, we should at least make it worth their discussion," he answered and took L's face in his hands and plundered his mouth, his tongue demanding entrance and L giving it happily. As Light released him, L smiled as he felt what effect the kiss was having on Light as he leaned against him.

"Might I suggest you wait a few moments before returning to your desk?" he said and Light groaned moving away from him.

"Good suggestion," he said as L laughed.

"I have to prepare for this evening so I will leave you to your…repairs. Shall I pick you up after work to see your mother?"

"No, I want to come home and change and have a few drinks before going to see my mother." Light answered and L nodded with a knowing smile.

"Then I will see you later at home," he said and left the room, smirking at Light's predicament. After a few more minutes Light took a deep breath and left the room himself and headed back to his office.

Light was happy to see Watari waiting outside the building as he had left over cake he was trying to carry and he wasn't looking forward to trying to maneuver with it on the subway. Once home he took a quick shower and changed into something more casual and was surprised to see L had poured him a glass of wine.

"You specifically mentioned having several drinks before we visit your mother," L said handing him the glass. Light took the glass then leaned forward for a kiss.

"Thank you, I appreciate it…have you been eating more of my birthday cake?" Light asked after tasting icing in L's kiss.

"Is it not to be eaten?" L asked him seriously and he had to laugh.

"Yes, I guess it is," he said and emptied the glass, "One more of these should do it," he said walking over to the bar, "What about you? Are you sure you don't want one of these? You know she almost always goes after you too," he said.

"It isn't my birthday, I am sure her entire focus will be on you," he smirked at the look on Light's face, "Perhaps you should get a larger glass." 

"Perhaps you're right," Light agreed and reached for one.

 

Two hours later they were on their way back home, Light laying against the back of the seat still groaning from the experience, his hands over his face. L couldn't stop the grin of amusement as he watched.

"That was a horrible experience! I can't believe she showed you and Watari those pictures," Light complained, "I just can't believe it!" L chuckled and patted his arm.

"Stop whining, they weren't that bad. You were rather…precocious as a child," L answered barely containing more laughter, "And how horrible could it have been, there was cake and ice cream."

"But I was naked in some of them…NAKED!" Light cried and this time L didn't try to hide the laughter.

"Well, it isn't as if I've never seen you naked…" he said and Light dropped his hands and glared at him.

"That's not the point!" he nearly shouted and this time it was Watari that answered.

"I assure you that I averted my eyes at the proper moments," he said making L laugh more and Light groan louder.

"Thank God no one else was there! Can you imagine if Matsuda had been there? Or Suki? I could never walk into the office again!" L stopped laughing and brought his thumb to his lips, his head cocked to one side.

"Ah, finally a way to get you out of the NPA. I must talk to your mother about borrowing those pictures! They would add spice to the squad room bulletin board," he said and Light turned on him.

"L! That isn't even remotely funny!" L turned his wide-eyed gaze on Light, not a trace of emotion anywhere on his face.

"I didn't expect it be, it was merely a thought," he answered seriously.

"L!!" Light cried horrified at the thought until finally L couldn't hold back the grin any longer.

"As much as I wish you were no longer there, I could not impugn your dignity that way. I am surprised you took me so seriously," he said as Light huffed at him and crossed his arms.

"Sometimes I don't know what you're capable of," he grumbled and L leaned closer to him, his mouth a breath away from Light's.

"You of all people, know only too well what I am capable of," he whispered and closed the space between his mouth and Light's, kissing him softly. Light kissed him back, but eyed him warily when they parted.

"I'm still not sure you wouldn't do something like that," he worried and L shook his head.

"I would not…unless you did something so heinous as to deserve that type of treatment," he said and noted that they were in the underground garage of their building, "But as of now I can't imagine what that could possibly be, so you are safe. We're home, and I must get your present from me." He added and Light grinned expectantly as the got out of the car.

"You got me a present anyway? I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to think about what I wanted…" he said.

"I knew you wouldn't, so I came up with one myself," L told him as they got into the elevator, "One I don't think you would ever have thought of." He glanced at Watari who smiled his agreement. 

Once they were on their private floor and had opened the door to their apartment, Watari left them to go to his apartment.

"I will be bringing champagne so that you can properly celebrate your 25th," he added as he left.

"Champagne? Now I really feel honored," Light said as he dropped his keys on the table by the door.

"Yes, you should be," L answered and then smiled as he noted the remnants of the birthday cake on the table and made his way over. Light shook his head as he followed him over.

"It's a good thing she made such a large one isn't it?" he asked as L cut a slice and looked at him questioningly.

"Don't you want another slice?" he asked and Light held his hands up in surrender.

"Oh no, I've had more than enough cake," he said and then reached over, running a hand through L's hair, "But I think I would like desert soon." He said staring into L's eyes, his message being quite clear. L smiled and leaned forward and kissed him just as Watari came back in with the champagne and a bowl of sugar sprinkled strawberries. He poured three glasses, handing one each to Light and L, and keeping one for himself.

"If I may toast you on your 25th, with the hope that you reach many more," he said and then smiled, "And that I get to see as many of them as possible!" Light laughed as he took a sip.

"Thank you Watari," he said after they drank, "This is the best part of the day, believe me." 

"I hope not, I hope the best is yet to come," he said and looked at Watari, "If I may ask you for your help in preparing my present for Light?" Watari drained his glass and nodded.

"Absolutely," he said and Light watched in confusion as they both walked out of the apartment, wondering what this present could possibly be that L needed help preparing it. Well, he'd find out soon enough he guessed. He refilled his glass, grabbed a strawberry and sat down on the couch to wait.

Just as he was beginning to wonder what was going on, the door opened and the sight that met his eyes made him completely speechless. Standing in front of the door was L, looking as he had never seen him before. He was wearing a beautiful embroidered blue satin kimono, his arms hidden in the sleeves, his feet still bare. Light stood up from the couch slowly, putting his glass down on the coffee table, not believing what he was seeing in front of him. He walked over towards him just as L began to move forward. They met in the middle of the room, L bowing slightly as Light reached him.

"My life with you for the past seven years has been miraculous as I never expected such a thing would ever happen to me," he began as he raised back up and looked at Light, "I could not come up with a gift for your birthday that seemed sufficient or that I had not already given. Although my gift of giving myself to you is not new, I am hoping that since it is packaged differently it may add something different," he grinned slyly, "Also, I know how much you enjoy unwrapping your presents, the several layers involved in this kimono should give you something to look forward to. Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Raito-chan, aishiteru," he added and bowed again.

Light couldn't do anything except stare at him, his eyes going from L's face to the bottom of the exquisitely beautiful kimono. He walked closer to him, his hands touching the kimono, tracing with his fingers the embroidered symbols on the incredibly soft silk; then up to L's face and his hair. L watched the expression on Light's face go from complete surprise to something softer and was concerned when he saw what appeared to be tears forming in his eyes.

"Is something wrong? Are you not happy with my choice?" he asked with a frown and Light smiled shaking his head.

"Nothing is wrong and I couldn't be happier with your choice L," he said in almost a whisper, "You look so incredibly wonderful, there are no words to express how I feel seeing you like this; that you did this for me." He reached forward and took the raven-haired detective into his arms, tenderly kissing him, trying to convey all the love he felt at that moment. L moaned into the kiss, giving him back all the emotion he felt coming to him. When Light finally released him he stared at him again, his thumbs tracing the outline of L's face, down to his mouth and back again.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he said and L smiled back at him.

"I think I have some idea," he answered and Light laughed.

"Come on," he said taking his hand, "As much as I want to unwrap my present, I want to enjoy it as it is for a while longer," he pulled him to the couch, poured more champagne and brought the bowl of strawberries over. They talked, enjoying the pleasure of each other with kisses and holding; Light feeding L strawberries to keep him from dropping juice on the kimono and watching in horror as L went for another piece of cake, terrified he'd end up with crumbs all over himself.

"I think I'd like to unwrap my present now," he finally said standing up and reaching for L, as the older detective finished his cake. L nodded and smiled, taking Light's hands as he also stood up. Light leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue finding icing and errant crumbs around L's mouth, before leading him into the bedroom.

Light gingerly removed each piece of the outfit; softly removing the haori tie which held the satin hakama at the bottom to the kimono robe itself, kissing L's neck as he slid the kimono from his shoulders. The he reached removed the next belt which held the juban undergarment against L's body, and then the juban itself, pulling it over L's head. He carefully laid the outfit across a chair, taking a moment to stare at it again before turning back to L. He then removed his own clothes and they both fell onto the bed, whispering words of love to each other, proceeding to make love with an intensity they never had before.

"I am assuming you enjoyed your birthday then?" L asked later pushing sweat dampened hair from Light's face as he lay in his arms.

"You can safely assume that," Light answered with a chuckle, nuzzling against L's neck.

"Next year I'll have to come up with something better, although I can't even begin to think what it could be," L said and Light laughed.

"Next year, wear a dress," he said and laughed harder when he saw the incredulous look on L's face.

"I will do no such thing!" he said and Light kissed him.

"I didn't think so, but there's a whole year between now and then, maybe I can get you to change your mind," he said then put his fingers over L's mouth before he could protest, "But right now, I want seconds on this year's present." He said and replaced his fingers with his mouth; stopping anything else L was going to say.


End file.
